This invention relates to a lightweight drive axle air suspension system utilizing V-shaped frame members.
Vehicle suspensions are utilized to provide a smooth ride to a vehicle, and for supporting the axles on the vehicle. There are numerous types of suspensions, but in general, each has a goal to resist and accommodate the forces which are seen by the axles during travel. Thus, the suspensions need to resist braking and acceleration forces as well as lateral forces.
One type of known suspension utilizes a parallelogram type mounting. Parallelogram suspensions are often provided with a trailing arm suspension that also mounts an airbag to resist movement of the axle relative to a vehicle frame. In general, the prior art requires large heavy suspension components, and thus it would be desirable to provide a more lightweight suspension system.
In the disclosed embodiment of this invention, a drive axle is mounted to a vehicle frame through a suspension that provides a parallelogram connection with relatively lightweight members. V-shaped frame members are provided on at least one lateral side of the drive axle to resist lateral forces. More preferably, the V-shaped frame member is positioned above the drive axle, and preferably on both lateral sides of the drive axle. The apex of the V is connected to the drive axle through a ball joint, and the legs of the V are pivotally connected to the vehicle frame.
At the same time, a lower connecting rod is pivotally connected to both the axle and to the vehicle frame on the opposed side of the drive axle. The resulting arrangement provides a very lightweight parallelogram connection. The inventive arrangement resists all forces typically seen by the suspension. In addition, the airbag is mounted on an opposed axial direction relative to the parallelogram suspension components. The lower rod is preferably pivotally connected to a bracket that mounts both the airbag and the lower connecting rod.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.